Question: If $2^{10} \cdot 2^{15}$ is expressed as some integer to the fifth power, what is that integer?
Solution: The properties of exponents that need to be used here are product of powers, which states that $a^{m+n}=a^ma^n$ for positive integers $n$, and power of a power, which states that $(a^m)^n=a^{mn}$ for positive integers $n$. Using the product of powers rule, we have \[2^{10} \cdot 2^{15} = 2^{10+15} = 2^{25}.\]Writing $25$ as $5\cdot5$ and using the power of a power rule, we then get \[2^{25} = 2^{5 \cdot 5} = (2^5)^5 = 32^5.\]Thus, the value is $\boxed{32}$.